The reason Sirius quit smoking
by Alaisabel
Summary: Sirius smokes, Remus doesn't approve.


**A/N:** Not mine.

* * *

Sirius had just lit the tip of his cigarette when he noticed Remus' eyeroll. "What?"

"Nothing." Remus replied and apparently he then decided that his scarf was the most interesting thing in the world. So interesting that he'd nearly stumbled over a log because his focus was entirely on the scarf.

"Graceful, Moony." Sirius sniggered, he thought he heard a low "Shut up." but that could be his imagination. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Remus repeated.

"He's right, Padfoot. That _is_ his 'nothing' face. It's hard to recognise from his 'you haven't done your homework' face or his 'leave that poor innocent child alone' face but it certainly is different." James grinned absently, much more interested in the group of girls standing near the stairs leading to the main entrance.

"It's also very similar to his 'will you stop ogling Evans, I feel dirty just looking at it' face but, yeah, you're right, it's not the same face." Sirius sighed and stepped on a brown leaf, making it crunch.

"That's one of _your_ faces, Pads, or have you spent so much time in front of the mirror that you can't distinguish anymore?" James said, making Peter snicker.

"You're just jealous that I'm so much better looking that you." Sirius replied and as they continued bickering Remus' 'nothing' face was forgotten.

xXxXx

The warmth from the cigarette made Sirius' frozen face sting and when he blew out the smoke his breath mingled with the grey cloud, making it twice as big as usual.

"I'm going back inside. I refuse to catch a cold because you feel a need to turn your lungs to stone." Remus mumbled and pulled his sleeves farther down so they covered his hands completely.

"Turn my lungs to stone?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, smoking is really unhealthy, you know." Remus said, eyeing the cigarette with a frown.

Sirius made a show of slowly exhaling the cigarette smoke before answering. "I think you're a hypochondriac."

"Studies have shown that smoking leads to bronchitis and lung cancer." Remus said without pausing for air. As always when he talked about something he knew he seemed to grow a little taller, he stopped fiddling with his sleeves and ditched his usual slouch. Sirius preferred not to think about why his stomach started prickling whenever that happened.

"Those studies being made by Muggles I presume." Sirius smirked.

"That cigarette is made by Muggles." Remus pointed out.

"Well, we're all gonna die some way or another." Sirius shrugged and took another drag of the cigarette.

"You know what? Have fun out here." Remus scowled and stomped inside.

xXxXx

"Merlin, isn't the winter supposed to be over?" Remus sulked.

"At least it's not snowing this year." James beamed.

"I'd dose down on the happy pills if I were you, Prongs." Sirius elbowed Remus in the ribs, not quite earning the appreciation his joke deserved.

"Evans is warming up to me, I'm sure of it." James grinned, oblivious to Sirius' comment.

"You're an idiot." Sirius sighed and pulled a cigarette from the pack.

"At least he's not stupid enough to smoke." Remus said grumpily.

"Here we go again." Sirius groaned.

"Really, though. It's not healthy and it's not as attractive as you think." Remus stated.

"I think you're just mad that girls like me better than you." Sirius said, in a very not-sulky way. He didn't care that it was a pretty douchy thing to say, especially since at least half the girls in school were nursing secret crushes on Remus, who seemed to be completely oblivious.

Remus turned beet red "That's irrelevant. It's not healthy."

"It _is_ relevant. You said that it isn't attractive. I'm just saying that a lot of girls would disagree with you." Sirius wasn't completely sure why he got so worked up about it, but he did.

"Then they're just as stupid as you. It's disgusting; it smells and leaves traces of nicotine everywhere. I'd never kiss anyone who smoke." Remus turned even redder as it dawned to him what he'd just said but Sirius wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Lucky for you that you don't have to kiss me, then." Sirius said icily and marched back to the castle. As soon as he was out of the others' sight he swearing put his cigarette out.

xXxXx

"Screw this, I'm going to ask McKinnon if she has any cigarettes left." Sirius groaned.

"She's gonna demand your soul in exchange, you know." James pointed out.

"She can have it. I just need some nicotine. Right now." Sirius got up and brushed the grass off his clothes.

"A little spineless, aren't we." Remus said without looking up from the book he was reading.

Sirius bit back a response featuring the words reward, kiss and pointless. Instead he settled with "It's been two full months."

Remus looked directly at him and Sirius got so mesmerised by how the sunlight turned Remus' eyes almost golden that he almost missed what his friend said next "Exactly, you're doing great, why give up now?"

"What do I even gain from it?" Sirius not-whined.

"Besides the extra ten or twenty years you're going to live?" Remus said pointedly, "You just have to find something to substitute the cigarettes."

"If you start chewing on straws, I'm disinheriting you." James said encouragingly.

"I think I'll live without your collection of love letters to Evans, Potter."

"I don't have a collection of-" James started but Sirius had already stalked off and didn't hear the rest of it. He vaguely heard someone follow him and picked up pace.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked out of breath, trying to keep up with him.

"To get nicotine." Sirius replied without slowing down.

"Sirius, stop!"

Sirius stopped and whirled around "What?"

"It's stupid to give up now, I mean it. You'll have to start all over the next time you're going to quit." Remus said frustrated.

"There won't be a 'next time'." Sirius snapped.

"Pads-"

"If you're that desperate to get me to quit, how about _you_ find something to substitute it with?" Sirius nearly shouted. Remus worried his lip, trying to come up with a solution, fast. Sirius' eyes darted to Remus' pale lips and he felt the anger melt away, leaving something else.

Remus' expression went from thoughtful to quizzical to worried, as Sirius slowly moved closer. Remus backed as far away from Sirius as possible until he reached a tree and found himself caught between the tree and the taller boy "Sirius, what-" The rest of the sentence was muffled by Sirius' lips.

Remus made a sound of protest and put his hands against Sirius' chest as if to push him away. Sirius felt his insides turn to ice and threw away his last shred of dignity by mumbling "Please." against Remus' lips. But who cared about dignity when Remus started kissing you back? Remus' hands curled around the fabric of Sirius' shirt and he softly whimpered into Sirius' mouth when their tongues met.

Sirius decided that he could live without the cigarettes.

* * *

**A/N:** It's been ages since I last posted anything o.o sorry about that o.o I'm working on some stuff but it's kind of my baby so it has to be perfect o.o

The story behind this fic: I read a Destiel fic, it was really awesome _but_ Cas thought it was really attractive that Dean smoked (that was actually the entire plot...) and I just thought, no; smoking is not attractive o.o it's unhealthy and disgusting o.o and then I wrote this ^^ (I don't care if you smoke as long as you keep away from me while doing it and right after. It's your funeral)

Anyway, hope you liked it, I'll be very pleased if you would leave a review or something ^^

Betaed by _TheNile, she's awesome so go check her out o.o_


End file.
